The invention relates to a drive assembly for a four wheel drive vehicle and, more particularly, to a distributor differential distributing output torque between two driving axles. A first viscous coupling is associated with the distributor differential to at least partially cancel the differential function. The distributor differential and first viscous coupling are arranged in the region of a driving axle. The driving axle includes an axle differential whose differential function may also be cancelled at least partially via a second viscous coupling. The first member of the distributor differential is connected to the gearbox of the motor vehicle. The second member of the distributor differential is connected to the axle drive of the second driving axle. The third distributor differential member is connected to the axle drive of the first driving axle. The first viscous coupling is arranged between the second and third members. The second viscous coupling is arranged between the differential gear carrier of the axle differential of the axle drive of the first driving axle and its output end relative to one wheel of the first driving axle.
Such an assembly requires a considerable installation length. Normally, such drive assemblies are arranged in the front axle of a front wheel drive vehicle. Further, in these vehicles, only a small amount of space is available because space is also required by the engine, gearbox and associated assemblies.